Bad
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This is based on Fionna and Marshall Lee and I must warn you: The beginning and middle aren't half bad, but the ending is so random. So...don't judge on the ending. I ran out of ideas


When my mother died, I promised her I would make everyone in the world good. Ever since then, I helped people become happy. My company was called "Good Harmony". But, one day, when I thought everyone in the world was good, there was one more left. His name is Stone. I try to teach him to be good, but I think this one is going to be hard to teach.

"A'ight, so do you feel confidence, man?"

"I do, Harmony, thank you!"

"No problem, Benson!" I smiled as I knew that I cured the last person who was bad. In fact, I felt awesome, amazing, I even cried with tears of joy! When I went to my house, I was reading a book called "Charlotte's Web". Really good so far, I'm half way there. One of the people I cured recommend this book to me. Anyway, I was just reading when, I heard I _whoosh_ about five times around the house. The third time, I got out of my bed and looked out the window. I didn't see anything. But, when I turned around, a flying man was there. I jumped in the air and screamed. I didn't run away, though, I just closed my eyes.

"Heey, I'm not gonna hurt you unless I wanted to." I opened my eyes. The man wasn't flying any more.

"Who-who are you? How did you fly?"

"I'm Stone. Mortals say I'm the Devil's son, but I'm not, and flying? Who could fly?! That was probably your imagination on scaring you."

"I guess. So, you say your bad?"

"The baddest of the bad, at least, what people say." I was SO disappointed when I heard that there was one more guy in the world bad.

"Okay, well I work at Good Harmony. You could learn to be good. I'll help you." Stone stood there like he was thinking to himself. Then, after a bit,

"Okay, I guess I could LEARN to be good."

"Great! Meet you at the store in the morning!"

"Wait! Could you please teach me at night?"

"Why?"

"I'm always really busy in the morning. I have work. How about nine p.m.?"

"Well, that's kind of late, but okay. I'll have to do thirty minutes a day. Is that cool with you?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

The next day, at nine, Stone and I were outside together.

"Okay, I'm gonna need to learn about you. So, FULL name."

"Stone Whip Saver."

"Very neat name. Age?"

"I am twenty-five."

"I'm twenty-five too! Okay, got a girlfriend?" Stone shook his head,

"Family?" Stone shook his head again,

"Did they die resonantly?"

"No, they just abandoned me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My mother died when I was only a child. Anyway, do you know anything that makes you angry?"

"Well, there's my dad. He makes me angry. He keeps telling me what to do even if I'm an adult. Then, I don't know, my body tells me to do bad things."

"I see. I had at least five people that had the same thing like you. Okay, first, let's spend a whole day together!" Stone and I went to ice cream and the field and the lake and everywhere that was open and fun. I had a one hour lesson with Stone!

"So, did that keep your mind off everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"*laughs*See, you already forgot!"

"*laughs*I did, didn't I?!"

"So, lesson one, if you feel mad or bad, just try to find a way that you can have fun and forget everything. See you tomorrow!" The next day, Stone and I were in my house.

"Step two, can't find anything fun? Then call someone! Call and call until someone is avabile. Here, try!" I gave Stone my phone.

"Um, listen. I don't really have any friends."

"You totally do, you're looking at one now!" We both smiled at each other. When Stone left, I knew just one more lesson, and Stone WILL be good and then everyone in the world will be good! I celebrated a little.

The next day, I was in this big colorful dress, my blonde hair was down, and I was wearing the only thing I have from mother, her special bracelet. The doorbell rang. Twas Stone. Stone wore a tuxedo, a black bow tie, and a black top hat.

"Come on in!"

"You-you look beautiful!"

"Thank you. Now lesson three, classical music is ALWAYS comforting." I taught Stone how to hold a girl while dancing, then we danced. After awhile, Stone looked like something was pushing him, his face was red. Then, for no reason, Stone grabbed my mother's bracelet off me and smashed the bracelet to pieces.

"Ah, ha! Ah, that felt SOOO good! Being bad!" Stone stopped his celebration when he saw my face. I probably looked like I was about to cry, or scream because he turned bright red.

"WHAT THE HECK!? I thought I turned you good, and now*sniff*you broke the last thing I have from my mother. I'm not teaching you any more!" I ran outside.

"Wait, Harmony. Harmony!" I didn't listen to him, I just ran away from him, crying. Then, I felt someone pinched me. I looked at my back and there was a dart in my arm! I pulled the dart out and started feeling sleepy. The last thing I thought of was Stone throwing the dart at me because I'm good.

"Stone!" I wanted to yell at Stone, but all that came out was Stone, like peacefully. I passed out. When I woke up, I was in this giant bubble. An alien with a crown was in front of me.

"Harmony Olympia Jamie. Would you please marry me?"

"What? I don't even know you!"

"Then we'll just put this ring on your finger and you'll fall completely in love with me." The bubble disappeared and little alien men started pulling me to the king alien. I knew I had no choice, so, I walked forward, sadly. But, _bam_! Stone came through the glass!

"Put my finance in the bubble or she'll die!" The little aliens put me back in the bubble. Stone and the alien king were fighting!

"Wait, did you say finance?"

"I did. We're getting married right after this!" I saw Stone was getting weak when he heard that.

"No! No, Stone! The alien king and I are NOT getting married! I don't wanna marry him!" Stone got stronger, but not strong enough. I had to tell the truth.

"Fine! Stone Saver, I loved you when I first got to know you and I had so much fun with you! You just broke my heart when you destroyed my mother's bracelet! I wanna marry YOU!" Stone got stronger than ever when he heard that. He almost KILLED the alien king! He broke my bubble and put a little bubble over my head.

"Hang on to me." I did as he jumped out of the window and plummeted to Earth. I couldn't watch, but, like, one minute later, we were flying in the sky!

"Is this a dream?"

"No, this all too real. I gotta tell you the truth. I'm a vampire."

"Well, I still love you. The inside that counts." Stone smiled.

Afterword

Stone and I got married and had two kids, Winter and Silver. The alien king never bothered anyone again, ever, and Stone and I stayed together until I died.

The End


End file.
